The Parties of Wantuni
='The many parties of Wantuni'= The political arena of Wantuni is a wide in character, with many different parties. But there are some parties that remain strong throughout the ages of the Wantuni Empire. 'The Social Conservative party' The social-conservative party stands for the conservative values, founded in February 2357 it was a fairly young party under the leadership of Mikael von Löwenberg, Senior, whom lead the party forward in minority, but slowly elevating the party up in the ranks of the political arena. Guided by Conservative Ideals and right-wing ideology the party attracted much of the right wing people of society, but also those whom traditionally would never had voted for such a party. The Social Conservative ideology also cares for the weak and is a opposer to the liberal ideals and Darwinistic thoughts that exists on the left and right wings. When the Solentian forces invaded Wantuni von Löwenberg the younger took over the party, and took a leading role in the opposition to the Solentian occupiers. And eventually after the freedom of Wantuni was secured, Löwenberg rose to new levels of popularity and over 20 million of the people voted for hte SCP. But this was not the end, in April 2406 78% of the People voted for the SCP and at the same time for the SCP standpoint that the republic of Wantuni was to be permanently removed, as had been by the SCP in the times of war. And the party leader, Mikael von Löwenberg the younger, was proclaimed heredity emperor of Wantuni. Main achievements: Denounced the Republic of Wantuni and installed a strong central government. Changed the Republic into an Empire. Lead the struggle together with Okono and other parties against the Solentian aggressors. Party leader is Emperor of Wantuni. 'Royal Party' Main achievements: 'The Okono Party' The roots of The Okono Party can be extended all the way back to 2240 when liberalistic ideology began appearing in Wantuni. Although the movement began off slow, after about six years (in 2246), The Okono Party registered to become an official party in Wantuni where they gained about 40,000 supporters. The numbers were not large enough to gain any seats in the Conclave, but within six years the party received the support from nearly 16 million people, thus beginning The Okono Influence in Wantuni. The First Okono Influence in Wantuni lasted for 48 years where things remained pretty prosperous and internally healthy within the country. The peak of influence happened in the 2290 elections when the party controlled 40% of the seats in the Conclave. Shortly after, The Okono Party's power quickly fizzled away to nothing due to the death of the founders. In 2304 The Okono Influence in Wantuni, perhaps the strongest party of Wantuni at the time, ended. Under new control of the descendants of the founders, faith in the party recovered slowly but steadily, creating The Hendo Okono Era (also known as The Second Okono Influence). The word hendoo comes from the Japanese word Hendoo meaning to fluctuate. It was in this time that the number of seats in the Conclave greatly differed for each election, leading up to the Election of 2353 where The Okono Party controlled 45% of the Conclave. With the invasion of Wantuni under Solentian control, The Hendo Okono Era finally ended. Throughout the invasion, the popularity of the party greatly suffered, yet never losing total control. Along with the support and determination of some other parties, the alliance prevailed and lived through the Solentian Invasion. The Okono Party's influence never fully recovered from the invasion by Solentia; however alliances with the Social Conservative Party kept the party strong, and it was during this period where beliefs of The Okono Party shifted to the right in alignment to their greatest ally. Reconstruction was mostly focused by the party during this time period due to the cabinet positions of Defense and Treasury. The Heisei Period which literally translates to "The Calm Period" began after reconstruction was nearly complete. During this period, the Okono Influence was present but very light or "calm" in a way. The Heisei Period continues to be the status of The Okono Party to this date of March 2410. Main achievements: Lived through the struggle against Solentia along with others. Successfully jump started the economy during reconstruction. Initiated a deal with Kanjor to regain military power within the region. 'The Federalist Party' Main achievements: 'Trotskyist Communist Party' Founded in February 2523 Wantuni Revolutionnary Council Founded on 14 February 2526 Back to Wantuni Category:Wantuni Parties Category:Outdated pages on Wantuni